


Thanks

by cloudscover



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, based off of that one twitter video, fluff is weird to write, just two sick buds hanging out together, wrote this in my notes so if it's bad... blame the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudscover/pseuds/cloudscover
Summary: Dahyun always makes her feel better





	Thanks

It’s been awhile since she’s been home. In the silence, in the comfort, in the places that she called her own. 

The place where she felt untouchable and untroubled. Unhurried and unbothered. 

It was a place where life could be as wonderful as she desired it to be. Even if it was just for a moment.

It cocooned her in love and she gave it the same amount back. Never having to worry about the world outside telling her that there was an expiration date for it. 

Ever distracted by her thoughts, she wasn’t prepared for the body that molded against her own like second skin. 

The one that slotted against her like she was its home. 

She wasn’t prepared for the parts that touched against her in manners of adoring innocence. 

For the back that was against her propped up leg nor the hands that fluttered lightly around her knee - massaging the places that she had jostled with her arrival. 

Mina could hear some semblance of words slurring under said girl’s breath. Some words losing formation and others being lost to the air as she gently fussed with her knee brace. 

She chuckled at the “you have a lot of nerve” that escaped the former’s mouth and smiled adoringly the moment their eyes met. 

Dahyun gave her a goofy smile before speaking out a soft “hi.” 

She tucked an arm under Mina’s form and left the other lying over the girl’s torso. 

“Hi yourself,” she replied. 

She rested her left hand on the side of Dahyun’s neck and rubbed her thumb along it for a moment before moving to play with the hair that settled along an ear. 

“What were you up to,” came a question surrounded by a contented sigh. 

Mina holds up her pokéball plus in lieu of answering. She shook the controller playfully in Dahyun’s direction as if she were gonna catch her. 

Dahyun giggles affectionally at the action, putting her arm out to grab at Mina’s wrist. 

“You can’t really catch what you already have, no?”

Mina shakes the controller once again - regardless of the hand holding onto her - before making a whining sound in the back of her throat. 

“That was so cheesy Hyun,” she groans out - but the pleased smile on her face cancels out the statement. 

Dahyun lets go of her wrist and grins up at her, “but you love it.”

Mina’s eyes twinkled for a moment, shining with something easily describable and tangible. 

“I love you,” she whispered out. 

Two pairs of eyes connected for a second before the pair shimmering in happiness disappeared from sight. 

Dahyun burrows her head into the crook of Mina’s neck, kissing it once before muttering an “I love you too” against the skin there. 

Mina moves the hand that previously rested on Dahyun’s neck choosing to now glide lightly along said girl’s back. 

Pressing a kiss to the head of hair, she murmurs out a “thank you for coming over.”

She was met with a light sigh in response before Dahyun nuzzled a little further into her. 

“Thank you for inviting me.” 


End file.
